1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a garment and, in particular, to a moisture vapor transmissive, water-resistant and wind barrier garment suitable for use during physical activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that during physical activity a person perspires. If the person wears a garment that is not moisture vapor transmissive, moisture in the form of perspiration is generally trapped within the garment and cannot escape to evaporate. If the person wears a garment which does not have wind barrier properties, air moving relative to the person, such as blowing wind, then passes through or enters garment the person can feel uncomfortably chilly or cold.
Known garments for use during physical activity are typically made from woven, knit or mesh fabric material, such as a cotton, polypropylene, nylon, polyester, Lycra.RTM. spandex or numerous other materials which permit perspiration from the person wearing the garment to escape and evaporate. However, a garment made from these types of known materials generally provides little or no protection from relatively moving air, wind or wind chill. Furthermore, a garment made of these known materials may undesirably absorb and retain moisture.
During physical activities such as bicycling, running, roller skating, skate boarding, skiing, ice skating, snow boarding, water sports, motorcycling and the like, relatively moving air is often encountered which can produce a wind chill effect. It is therefore desirable, when a person is exposed to relatively moving air, to wear a garment that can protect at least a portion of the person's body from contact with the relatively moving air and thereby minimize wind chill. For maximum comfort during physical activity, it is also desirable to wear a garment that is moisture vapor transmissive. Such a moisture vapor transmissive garment allows a relatively large amount of moisture in the form of sweat to escape from within the garment and evaporate.
Wind barrier garments for use while engaging in physical activity or when exposed to relatively moving air are known. Typically, the known wind barrier garments are made entirely from a material with properties to protect the wearer covered by the garment from contact with relatively moving air. Such material may also be moisture vapor transmissive to some extent but generally lacks air permeability which can cause a warm sensation and thereby increase the rate of perspiration which further increases the amount of perspiration trapped within the garment.
Alternatively, structures have been added to a garment which are formed from a material capable of blocking relatively moving air from passing through the structures and entering the garment. These structures could be removable or permanently attached to the garment. The material of these structures tends to lack moisture vapor transmissivity which could render the garment susceptible to retaining moisture within the garment. The material of these structures also tend to lack air permeability which can cause the wearer, in certain circumstances, to feel uncomfortably warm.
Vents may be incorporated in the garment and selectively opened or closed. For example, vents commonly referred to as "pit zips" have been incorporated to allow some cooling air into the garment when opened. Other attempts at increasing ventilation in a garment involve using a wind barrier fabric in one area, generally the front, a mesh material in the back or vents that may be selectively opened and closed. The vents and mesh are air permeable but offer little protection from water in the form of rain and wind.